The proposed project is aimed at establishing a biologic specimen bank as an element of three of the scientific research components in this application. The biological bank will be composed of frozen specimens (plasma, serum, cells, cell membranes, urine) from randomly-selected black and white men and women age 35-79, controls in the two case-control studies on myocardial infarction and lung cancer, cases from the two case-control studies, and participants in the research component on the epidemiology of treated and untreated alcoholics. Blood samples from a total of 7,520 men and women will be stored. The establishment of a biological specimen bank will allow us to complement and potentiate the usefulness of the other research components because it will allow for the possibility of studies continuing beyond the timeframe of the proposed research projects. The establishment of a biologic specimen bank as part of the ongoing research activities could be, therefore, and extremely valuable way to expand the importance of the proposed research project in a valid and economical way.